


Combing

by charlottefrey



Series: Follower-Thank-You-Request-Things [10]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: 180-follower-thank-you-thing, F/M, ask, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 17:27:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3986596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlottefrey/pseuds/charlottefrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fili/sigrid Fíli being tired and waking up to oblivious!Sigrid fussing with his messy hair. Unbeknownst it's a intimate gesture (ninayasmijn on tumblr)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Combing

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! Thank you for the first prompt!

Fili woke to nimble finger in his hair. Sigrid was lying by his side as always, her eyes trained on her hands in his hair. Her fingers moved slowly through the hair spread over his pillow and Fili felt his inside’s froze.

   “Hey.” He said softly and his wife’s eyes widen.

   “Did I wake you?” She asked and sat up a little.

   “Partly.” Fili said with a sleepy smile. “But what were you doing?”

   “Your hair is so soft. You let me rarely touch it, so I take every opportunity I have.” She brushed through his hair, combing through the knots.

   “Darling.” He took her wrist gently. “Don’t do that.” Sigrid’s eyes jumped to his face, surprise on her features.

   “Why? Did I hurt you?”

   “No.” Fili sat up himself, the duvet sliding off his chest. “The thing is, that combing through your lovers hair means…” He frowned and sighed. “It means you want filthy sex.” Sigrid’s face flushed bright red and she turned away.

   “Valar, I am so sorry.” She said and looked through her long hair over to him. “I’m sorry Fili. When humans brush through each other’s hair it’s a sign of affection and love.” Her face was still red and Fili reached over to her.

   “I don’t blame you Sigrid. You can do that in private as much as you want to. But don’t do it in public. The dwarves would be outraged if the future king would be propositioned like this by his wife.” Fili laughed lightly. There was a shy chuckle from Sigrid. “Come here.” Gently the dwarf pulled the woman to him. “Don’t worry about it.” He lifted his hand and touched her head.

Her hair was soft and cool to his touch. Gently he brushed through the streaks and smiled to himself. Sigrid relaxed under his touch and he felt her hands flat on his chest. Nuzzling her face against him, she sighed. Fili heard her hum when he eased his fingers through her lovely hair. She seemed to be delighted by what he did and he felt his fear ease.

   “Fili?”

   “Yes.” The dwarf stopped when his wife propped her chin on his chest.

   “You are the most amazing dwarf that ever lived.” She said gently and smiled sweetly.

   “I am flattered. Didn’t you know that?” Fili asked and Sigrid chuckled. “But I have to agree with you. We fit together. The most amazing dwarf and the most amazing human.” Sigrid blushed and hid her face in his chest.

   “I love you.” She whispered.

   “I love you too.” Fili replied gently and resumed combing her hair.

[The prompt thing](http://charlotte-frey.tumblr.com/post/119513075344)

[Rebloggable](http://charlotte-frey.tumblr.com/post/119599866314/fili-sigrid-fili-being-tired-and-waking-up-to)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, giving kudos and commenting!


End file.
